


The Neighbor's Pocket Demon

by SamaelSphinx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Garett Douglas Has a Big Dick, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore has a big dick, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Top Derek Hale, Top Garett Douglas, Top Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: Jackson didn't know when it started. Perhaps he always had that dread feeling since that stranger moved in to the neighborhood.Of course, it was stupid of him to break in someones else's house without a good reason, better than a curiosity that just bought him there, lured him like the moving of a cat or the scales of a serpent.OrThe one where Jackson got a little obsessesion with his neighbor, for some reason he doesn't know why - until he invades said man's house and finds something inside there.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Garrett Douglas/Derek Hale, Garrett Douglas/Stiles Stilinski, Garrett Douglas/Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale, Garrett Douglas/Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	1. Like a Cat or a Serpent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, another work.  
> Hope it's not that bad now, and excuse me for any reason or mistake.
> 
> If you liked, leave a COMMENT.  
> It helps me very much to continue.

He didn’t know why, but something about that man was very off.

It was an ordinary summer day, until a Camaro came trailing down the street and stopped at the empty house. Everyone knew someone was moving there from days ago, when the “For Sale” sign suddenly disappeared, but it didn’t stop the curiosity to spread over the neighborhood as a moving truck followed down the Camaro. Suddenly every eye around seemed to focus there. 

Every window seemed to fill with people. In every front lawn someone stopped their doing just to stare at the event. ‘Stupid’, Jackson thought. However, he was watching too. Normally he wouldn’t, but seeing the Camaro kept his attention, having him a Porsche. 

The camaro’s door opened, as slowly as in a movie someone stepped out and lifted himself up. Suddenly, everyone caught their breath and shut up, as the stranger’s aspect was revealed: dark hair, stubbled face, hard jaw. He was gorgeous, not that a straight Jackson would admite. What he would dare to say aloud is that the guy was ripped, for sure that could be perceived under his clothes. He was an alpha-male model, and no one would deny it. Jackson was sure Mrs.Johnson’s eyes stayed glued to the strangers' ass the entire time.

The man, however, decided not to stay still, giving the neighborhood something to gossip about. Soon, the truck started to be unloaded. Jackson felt bored, and got back to his own business. The neighborhood watched until the end, when the stranger just disappeared inside his own house.

***

Derek Hale. That’s the stranger’s name, who now lived next door. 

Jackson knew thanks to said gossip who came up since the man arrived. The jock didn’t seem to care much. A stranger has moved in the neighborhood, so what?  
Still, something wasn’t clicking. He could feel deep inside, even if he didn’t admit it. Not that the stranger was doing anything wrong. It was something about him himself, about his atmosphere, that upset Jackson. Although the Jock promised to himself he wasn’t going to be a creep fuck, he still found himself secretly watching, through his window, the strangers routine. He got a good view from his upstairs room.

And what he did? Not very much, and that was… creepy? At least that's what Jackson started telling himself. The man, Derek, would either cut the grass from his front lawn, or either workout shirtless. That made shills run over Jackson’s skin, but he dismissed that as always. Aside from that, Derek stays inside or goes out for some hours, driving his car away.

What he did either inside or off the neighborhood wasn’t known to anyone. From what Jackson could spye, whenever Derek appeared at his window, he would not do anything strange apparently, if you consider briefly appearing sometimes only in a towel at the window is out of ordinary. Here and there Jackson had to go down swiftly, hide behind his wall and other stuff, just to prevent Derek from looking directly at him. But none of those things were suspicious, right?

***  
It’s after two weeks that Jackson notices Hale doesn’t actually lock his house when leaving. So arrogantly, as Jackson though, he goes out, shutting the door but leaving it unlocked. As if no one would invade his house. 

The Jock didn’t do it right away. The idea keeps burning in his head, as he thinks of it - the pros and the cons. He could finally discover what’s so wrong with that guy, or even give him his payback for being a ‘show off little shit’. 

Actually, he spent just a few days thinking, and the next time Derek left, he was already at his door. Looking around like he had just tried to escape after a hideous crime, he opened it and snuck inside. 

It was a very ordinary house inside: a very neat living room, bathroom and kitchen; a laundry room with a machine washing clothes inside. Jackson didn’t stay too much there, soon going upstairs. As he made his way, he saw family photos over the wall, but to none of those he gave much attention. Upstairs he found another bathroom, but nothing special about it. Walking through the place, he found what he guessed as the guest room - a clean bed, an empty wardrobe and empty closet, and a window to the back lawn, where a pool just like the one his family had seated.

Jackson mumbled to himself, annoyed for having lost his time. He was looking like an idiot, standing there. He was in danger, invading someone else’s house just for the sake of what? Proving his stupid suspicious based in anything else but his own curosity. But there was just one room left, maybe there he would find what he needed, maybe not.

With careful steps, he crossed the hall to the other side. Heart running wild, even knowing the house was empty, he raised his hands, approaching the door knob. That was certainly the man’s room. He would enter it, look around and leave the same way he came in and never again… but the sound of a very close door opening reached his ears. Fuck! He cursed knowing too well what that meant. His mind reacted fast, opening the door and running inside. He didn’t have time to look around, and the first thing he found - the closet - he invaded. The place had some clothes of different colors and two very different sizes hanged. The space wasn’t so tiny, but the smell of fresh and clean clothes was strong. In his rush, Jackson didn’t pay attention to any fact either. He watched through the normal cracks on the closet door. ‘Fucking great’, he thought. That Hale guy always leaves for hours, and just today the bastard resolves to come back much earlier. What would he do? If he got caught, he was going to be in big trouble.

When the man finally entered the damn room, he started to retreat. Jackson was sure he would meet the wall with some tiny steps when he felt himself being gagged - a hand closed around his mouth - and . As a reflex he tried to scream, only to the hand close around his mouth even more.

“Let’s not make a sound, shall we?” A voice murmured, and Jackson’s eye started to trace the direction where it came - right at his side. “We wouldn’t like Derek to find us here.

First, feets. Then, legs, thighs, hips, belly, chest, neck and then face. It was a young guy, white. and he was naked. A naked twink, with skin dotted with moles everywhere, pressing him against the wall with a single hand against the jock’s mouth. But his eyes caught Jackson in sheer surprise, leaving him gasping - they were yellow, not a bright tone, but yellow - like the eyes of a cat, or perhaps a serpent.

The jock was scared, and ready to fight his hands reacted. He tried to push the dude away, solely to an invisible force press both his arms against the wall at his sides, much to Jackson desperation. His heart appeared close to exploding, and his skin was all covered in sweat.

Another hand from the strangers came up, now tracing with his finger a dangerous path over Jackson’s belly where his shirt met his shorts. He appeared to threaten going down, but instead, smirking, his hand slowly invaded under the jock’s shirt.

Jackson felt that hot hand trail through his abs and up, mapping every point and steps, leaving a burning sensation in his skin, just to come around his pecks, when the golden-eyed stranger approached his ear, in a rather lustfull tone, both moaning and murmuring, making the hairs around his ears and neck run wild.

“Hmm… God… you’re so ripped!” The stranger's tongue came out, viciously running over his ear, before his lips - cupid-bow lips, as the jock perceived - closed around it. And Jackson could resist but moan at that. “I would love to run my tongue through it.”

It was then the Jock finally looked down, feeling his cock more hard than ever. He couldn’t believe his eyes - he was fucking straight. S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T! His dick should know better than to get hard to a guy. However, he couldn’t form any thoughts, as his eyes met something moving behind the boy’s body, before approaching his hard bulge. Jackson gasped, still muffled by the twink’s hand.

It was a fucking tentacle? At first he assumed that, but soon he could notice something different - said tentacle was actually very lean and thin, with red and crimson tones of colour distributed through a diamond-shaped pattern, like scales. The point was heart-shaped. It was a fucking cartoonish demon tail. It made Jackson even more wild, trying to free himself, but his arms were still pressed strongly against the wall. He muffled furiously against the hand on his mouth.

“Fuck…” The twink moaned, looking down. “You’re fucking big, and thick I guess. I’ve never seen a human like you…”

His tail moved around very fluidly, like a snake, going close to his shorts, before grabbing the edge of it and pushing them down. It exposed his white boxer, which looked very tiny with his big cock trying to spear his way through it, seeking freedom and release. The piece of clothing was soaked in precum where the tip was. That seemed to please the twink even more.

“Look at me, Jackson.” The twink said, in a sweet tone. Jackson couldn’t resist, nor did his mind even think of that. His eyes moved, automatically seeking the other teen. First the jock caught sight of the twink’s mouth, where his tongue lazily lapped over his pink lips. Then, he found the eyes - golden eyes. Just then, Jackson’s mouth was released from the strong gripp, solely for a mouth could take over and started kissing him with hunger. Later, he wouldn’t be able to tell when he stopped caring and started kissing as hungrily, tracing the other’s mouth with his tongue and seizing control over the kiss. But he knew very well when the kiss stopped - when the boy’s hand came around his underwear and he dropped to his knees.

“Fuck, shitshishitshit. This isn’t fucking happening.” Jackson though, eyes widening in realisation. “I-Im straight!”

When he focused, the twink had already taken out his underwear with a firm grasp over the fabric. Jackson could only moan as he felt his cock being released. The other could only gasp happily, when the 9-inches (surprisingly uncut) cock came out, bouncing around, slapping the twink at his face. It was white like the rest of Jackson’s dick, and considerably thick, traced up and down with veins. And it’s head, the twink loved that - red, furiously red, ready to shoot. The balls looked heavy with cum, just like his taste.

He breathed very closely to Jackson’s dick, and that made the jock be sure he wasn’t going to last long on that position. His cock dripped with precum, eager for the upcoming blowjob. However, the twink though differently as he just smiled and crouched in his hands and knees, lifting his ass slightly at Jackson in a suddenly very much bigger closet, his cock all hard between his thighs. The tail was there, but Jackson couldn’t care less.

“You can move now.” He laughed, and sure Jackson noticed he could move his hands freely.

He could’ve left too, but he didn’t even think of that. Seeing that ass there, for him, and breathing deeply, he took a step closer, but he stopped, feeling his shirt very tingly to him, thanks to being soaked in sweat. He pulled it up his head, tossing it aside without a care - all under the hot twink’s sight, as he looked back over his shoulder, from where he was doogy-styled ready to be fucked. He smirked, seeing said abs he was loving so much. 

Jackson approached, ready. He never fucked a male before, nor he did fuck an ass. Still, he seemed to know very well what was happening there, as he eagerly grabbed the teen slender hips and lifted his lower body. Then, he wasted no time: a hand gripping the cock slut’s hip, another grabbing his own cock. 

First, he forced his hand against the pink entrance, making the one below him moan eager.

“Fucking tight!” He moaned, introducing inch by inch, as he strongly grabbed the other’s hip. They’re both covered in sweat and gasping and breathing hardly by this point. He didn’t wait to be all in before his hips started to snap powerfully. If they needed to be quiet, that was throwed away by then - they moaned loudly, and Jackson’s hips beating the twink’s ass gave up any hope for silence. None of them seemed to care though.

Jackson was caring only for his orgasm, nothing more. He focused, mesmerized on how the twink’s walls embraced his thick cock and his rim enveloped him in his thrusts. His rhythm was erratic, hitting the twink’s prostate in delicious waves of pleasure, making the slut’s body jerk forward every time.  
He laughed, knowing very well how to entice that jock. He started to slowly crawl away. Jackson noticed, and in a form of establishing dominance he grabbed tighter, pushing the twink back to his thrusts, increasing his pace.

“Come back here! You wanted this!” Jackson grumbled.

That was it for him, though. Feeling his particularly fast orgasm approaching, he crouched over the twink, resting his mouth close to his ears, and embracing the teen’s belly with his muscular arms. Later, the golden-eyed boy would admit he was caught by surprise there, feeling Jackson hit his prostate with even more strength, also feeling the jock’s abs and hard chest glued to his back.

“C’mon, cum for me.” The twink viciously moaned. “Fill you bitch up, pleassse!”

And that was it for Jackson - a hard snap and he pressed himself against the Twinks’s prostate in a final shout, starting to cum an unbelievable amount of hot seed. He could feel his cock getting drenched as never was before, to the point it started to leak. The twink himself came too, just from that feeling. To Jackson’s demise, said tight ass started to contract, as if trying to milk every single drop.

They stayed there for a while - gasping, breathing heavily. Jackson didn’t want to let go. His mind was dizzy. Everything appeared to change, to blur under his gaze. His arms loosened, his thighs were shaking. The sensation didn’t last long, as he suddenly fainted.


	2. The Cream Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter here.  
> Excuse me for any mistakes, please.  
> And comment, it helps me very much to continue.

With great cost, Jackson could open his eyes, whose eyelids were heavy as rocks sinking in the water. His entire body aches not from pain, but from exhaustion. It was like after one of the coach’s hardest training sessions, except that Jackson doesn’t remember having trained lacrosse these days. 

Actually, he remembers very well what happened: the jock invaded a man’s house, hid into a closet, then got dominated by a… teen demon? Then, of course, they fucked, he came the hardest he had in awhile. Had he dreamed? It looked so real, but how could that be true? A demon? And after all, how did he end up back in his bed? Just in his underwear, a thin blanket over his lower body? Everything looked so misty, he was tired enough that it was hard to even think. Maybe he should ask someone. He levels up his upper body with the most strength he could gather, resting his back against the headboard. But, God! His arms screamed with the effort. His vision blurred, and his head started to swirl. “Great”. Jackson, seeing how impossible it would be to stand up, just let the exhaustion take over again. His back started to slide against the headboard, slowly his body laid down again, over the cozy and soft mattress of his bed, and under the warm blanket. It was night, so he had spent hours sleeping, but Jackson wasn’t against some more and so his eyes started to drift. He slept peacefully…  
***  
In the morning he woke up late, but woke up as healthy as never. The jock was so full of energy that his last night appeared like a foggy dream, away in the distance of time., but he knew the truth. And the truth was that something sure was wrong with that damn Hale guy and that teen demon or whatever that shit was. Sure, he wasn’t insane, right? If he found out about that now he just needs to investigate further.

\- So… does anyone know who’s the guy living with Hale? - Jackson casually guessed to his parents, hoping for a hint that he was not crazy at all.

His father’s eyebrow arched at his direction as he stopped eating for a brief moment. Mrs. Whittemore looked both unsure and confused at the same time.

\- Which boy, Jackson dear? 

\- You know, the teen. Skinny, white, mole-dotted?

“And golden-eyes and a demon-tail.” His thoughts travelled through his memory, saying what his mouth could not. Now both his parents looked confused. “Great.”

\- I’m sorry son, where did you see this person? 

Jackson stuttered, his breath caught up in his throat as he was surprised by the answer. He couldn’t tell the truth.

\- Outside, in his… front porch.

\- Look, dear. Are you sure? We haven’t seen anyone there except Mr. Hale.

\- Yes… I am…

*** 

But Jackson wasn’t someone to stop or give up. He didn’t stop until he was captain of the lacrosse team (Fuck You, McCall), so he’s not gonna stop now, even when the evidences seemed to point him as crazy: no one at the neighborhood had ever see a guy with his descriptions at the Hale house. But he was some creature, right? Then anything is possible. 

No matter what, things got back to normal in no time. Or, perhaps, in the exterior, they never changed. Hale was still as quiet as ever, and there was no sign anywhere of the skinny demon teen, the one whom Jackson just casually ended fucking while sneaking inside the Hale House. Maybe Jackson is obsessed? Maybe. Maybe he should try to occupy his mind with something else? Hanging out with Danny or other friends? Danny was having his vacance somewhere out of Beacon Hills. And he couldn’t hook up with any chick right now. Why? He doesn’t know, Jackson just… couldn’t. So, for days things stayed the same.

Until one day, the neighborhood woke up in a frenzy. Gossip was running around, as Jackson would find out a little later, that a new car had stopped at the Hale house. A tall, blond man (Mrs. Johnson would've called him a german), stepped out to meet Hale with a sinful kiss, before they disappeared inside the house. Still, there was no sight of the one Jackson had sex with, and since them seemed to haunt his thoughts.   
Until, his mother came to him saying they’re going to have guests, and ordered her son to stay and meet them.

***  
Inside, the doorbell sounded one time and some shuffling could be heard from there. The three men awaited at the front porch: a bearded one, a tall blond, and a smirking teen. The last old holds a pie on his hand. The dessert looked, and smelled, really great.

\- Douglas, please, hold this. - The teen breathed deeply, offering him the delicious-looking pie. 

The blond nods, accepting. The teen turns towards the bearded man with a sigh, his hands reaching for the other’s clothes.

\- Sourwolf, I do really love your leather jackets, but do you really need to wear that everytime? I mean, we’re trying to make an impression here... and look: it’s all crumpled… - The teen rumbled, while fixing Derek’s clothes. 

Derek grumbles low in his throat, not angry at all. That was just his standard answer. When the teen finished, giving Derek a peck on his lips, he turned towards Douglas. He looks him up and down, smirking as he notices how neat Douglas is.

\- 100% clean, as always. - Said, leaning forward to a kiss. Finishing, Douglas sent Derek a smirky smile, to which Hale just growled again. 

Just in time the door opens, and Mrs. Whittemore greets the trio with a smile. They greet back and head inside, as she gives them passage.

***  
They reach the living room, where they compliment Mr.Whittemore, and his wife takes the pie to the kitchen. As she comes back, Jackson enters the room. He’s using a turned cap, jeans and a tank top, well glued to his torso and exposing his arms . His parents know very well he’s trying this on purpose, leaving them to send exasperated glares towards the boy, who can’t care less. Stiles, otherwise, licks his lips discreetly. Everybody then sits over the fine couches and armchairs around the rich room. 

\- Well, I’m Stiles Stilinski. This one here is Douglas Garrett, and this - as you might know as well - is Derek. - The Boy smiles, showing the other two men.

\- It is a pleasure. I’m David, this is my wife Susan and this is our son, Jackson. - He sends another glare towards the jock, who had his arms crossed in a challenging way. And sure it was enticing Stiles to see his biceps bulged out that way.

\- Nice to meet you. - Jackson grumbles. It made their both parents satisfied, but only a little.

\- Excuse me to ask… - Susan begins, looking uncertain. - How are you related? 

The question caught Jackson’s attention, making him finally look properly at the guests. Stiles seems ready to talk, but the blond, Douglas, takes the spot.

\- We’re together, the three of us…

\- Oh, I see…

“Well”, the jock thought, seeing the tension raised by the question, “That was awkward.”

\- Well, that was awkward. - Stiles laughs, breaking the tension that formed. Soon, Douglas laughs along Susan, a smirk spreads in David’s face. Jackson only pales, looking at Stiles with wide eyes, to which the teen responds with a smirk and a wink unnoticed by Jackson’s parents.

\- Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just that you look… so young, if you allow me. - Susan apologies.  
\- No problem at all, I look very much younger than I really am.

\- Oh, I see. Are you a stranger, though? I mean, Stiles is not a usual name. - David perks in. 

\- Well… - Stiles stops, seeming to think. - You can say that. Well, Stiles isn’t really my name, but it’s the easier way to call me. My others are very… complicated. But how about we eat now?

Of course, Susan offers himself to help serve everyone with Jackson along, but Stiles denies and, with a very sweet tongue, manages to convince her to let him and Derek help Jackson instead. So, Douglas stayed behind talking to the Whittemores, as the jock guides, very nervously, Derek and Stiles.

***  
Stiles is hungry, but he can wait. He was doing that for Derek. Reaching the kitchen counter, where the pie rests untouched, Jackson turned with a snarl. - What’s fucking wrong you fre- 

The Stilinski had shut him down with a kiss, pressing him against the sink. Jackson didn’t even try to resist - it was sloppy, hot, messy, full with tongues, and soon Stiles gave him the control. It was sufficient to distract him, so he couldn’t see Derek unbuckle his own belt, before going for Jackson’s, whose hand came towards Stiles' waist. The kiss intoxicated him, to the point that, when he came to himself and they broke the kiss, Stiles already had the jock’s hard cock out in his hand. Jackson’s jeans are open, loose around his waist, and his underwear was pushed just right down his balls. Derek licked his lips, staring at the member.

\- Fuck… I’m straig- He begins, but Stiles shushes him.

\- Oh, please… I thought we already had this talk, didn’t we? And after all… Jackson Jr. here disagrees pretty much. - He motions down with his eyes. - Not that I can call him Jr, I mean: Look at the size of this thing, and fuck, is so thick.

Stiles gave a stroke, leaving Jackson to bite his own lips.

\- Do you wanna pound a big ass, Whittemore? 

\- Fuck… - The jock moans again.

\- What? 

\- Fuck, yes! - Jackson answers without thinking.

\- Mine? - Stiles asks, with a non-stop rhythm masturbating Jacksons. - Or Derek? 

\- W-what?

Jackson sure must be dreaming: the pleasure pulses from his dick to his body. Stiles is grinning widely, pointing with his head to Derek. The jock looks, and an eager Derek turns around. The hale bends over the Kitchen counter, and pushes his jeans down: his big cock is hard between his legs, and his ass… it’s just like a dessert for Jackson’s sight.

\- Come on, Jax.. - Stiles sneers, guiding the jock towards Derek. Jackson eagerly wents on it. - Fill him up good. 

So he approaches, admiring Derek’s ass. He grabs the man’s waist, his cock twitch and a drop of precum glistens at the point, before rolling down the jock’s length. He stares down hungrily. With no hesitation, he glues his cock to Hale’s ass. The older man moans, feeling that hard, big and hot cock grinding against his crack. Stiles smirks, before he starts to fidget with the drawers. He starts getting cups, plates and spoons and a cake spatula. He knows very well where everything is, but Jackson doesn’t even noticed anything if not the ass he’s ready to fuck.

\- That’s the most amazing ass I’ve ever fucking seen… 

\- You’re not that bad, to a human… - That’s the most Jackson ever heard Hale say, it would have sounded stranger to him, but he couldn’t pay attention to said words.

\- Oh, Jax. Stop teasing. - Stiles warns with a laugh, as he distributes a piece of pie in six. - He’s ready for you, you know? He has been since I told him how well-endowed you are. Look how eager this slut is…Go for it, boy!

And that was it for Jackson. Roughly he lined his cock with Derek’s ass, parting it with his hands. A single skillful thrust, and he’s all in. Jackson lets a heavy breath out, and Derek muffles a moan. Stiles, as if nothing was happening, takes two plates and two cups and leaves for the living room. He comes back, and when he does, he feels his dick twitch hard over the scene:

Derek is bent over the kitchen counter. His hands are strongly held by Jackson who uses it to pull Hale back into his thrusts. The jock’s rhythm is furious, as was his face. The sound was loud over the kitchen, but thanks to Stiles’ tricks they weren’t going to be heard. He took two more plates and two cups, and left for good.

\- Where’s Jackson and Derek? - Susan asked, as Stiles sits down and hands the pie to Douglas along with a cupa, and takes the rest to himself. 

\- Oh, they finally found something they like to talk about, sports I guess. I let them, is that okay? - His tone is innocent, and Douglas contains a laugh. Susan nods, and nobody talks about them again.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jackson was getting more wildin his thrusts. His balls slap Derek’s ass, his cocks hit Hale’s prostate with ease. Jackson is more loose at each thrust.

\- You like my cock? Tell me!

\- S-shut up. - Derek grunts back. Who can blame him,anyway? Jackson’s length was piercing, his girth was burning - Stretching Derek’s wall.

\- Tell. Me. Slut! - Jackson seems to get angry, and starts to jackhammer him right away.

\- Y-yes fuck I love your cock.

And the jock is sure if given the chance he would take that ass all night - it was big, round and hard, perfect for being pounded. He couldn’t even remember that he’s supposed to be straight as he gives it to Derek, who just moans and groans as he takes it with a slut’s skill. They’re sweaty, and breathing with a erratic peace to match Jackson’s furious fucking. His cock leaks profusely, as Derek’s do the same. Except that Derek’s cock is drooling over the floor and the base of the counter, while Jackson’s making Derek much wetter inside. And speaking of him, Hale is grateful for being a werewolf, for Jackson is rearranging his insides with each thrust. Derek is afraid of looking down for the perspective of seeing his abs bulging with the outline of Jackson's massive dick, even knowing the jock is not that big. 

His hole does a sloppy sound with Jackson's rhythm, each time his tight rim clenches around the jock's girth, who seems ready to cum at any minute. They’re both panting with deep breaths - Derek’s mouth hangs open, as Jackson’s expression is fierce one. They’re simply covered in glistening sweat, whose teardrops fall from their bodies at each thrust Jackson gives, but they can’t care less - they just want their upcoming release.

And so it came - as a kiss - when Derek turns his head around, just to see Jackson’s face while they cum, the Whittemore - he wouldn’t be able to explain later, leans in that Derek’s convidative expression, and their lips met. It’s sloppy, debauched, wet, full of tongues and saliva, and with a last deep thrust Jackson is coming.

His release comes as a flood - his cock twitch convulsively inside Derek, and he feels it as he feels his cock inside Derek, releasing jet after jet. And Derek feels it like no one - the thick head is aiming directly at his prostate, so he feels that sticky and thick seed painting his inner walls, and abused prostate, and he comes next to Jackson. His own leaking cock twitches and starts shooting off his own jets of cum, over the counter’s base, over the floor, over his shoes. But fuck, it was worth it! 

And so that’s what Jackson thought.

***  
It’s Stiles who asks first when they arrive. They’re both slightly - red over their cheeks? And of course, they looked like they'd just runned at the olympics, and sure Jackson was a little nervous. Still, they tried to pretend.

\- So, how was the talk? - A smirk spreads at his face. Douglas’ eyes travel back and forth.

Derek takes back his place, grunting solely a word as a reply. Jackson does the same, but stays quiet.

\- Good. 

David and Susan glare at their son, obviously noting the not-so-presentable state he was in. She arches an eyebrow at Jackson, who doesn’t seem to notice - too caught still at his recent, and very cathartic, release. She clears her throat.

\- Well... you came right at the time, Jackson dear. What did you think of the cream pie? Did you taste it? 

Jackson nods. Yes, they ate the fucking pie. It was perfect, especially with Hale licking his dick clean with his mouth while Jackson was eating. 

\- Great, Stiles here was just telling us where he found that.

\- Oh, that creampie? - Stiles smiles fondly at Jackson, mischief burning in his eyes. - Derek here did it.

The jock seems to catch on the devious tone in Stiles’ voice, and he starts to remember and so does his cock.

\- Congratulations, then. - Mr. Whittemore chirps in. - It’s just… sinful.

Douglas can’t help but let a muffled laugh out. Confused, Jackson’s parents turn towards him, who dismiss the situation, very badly, as a cough. Derek just stays glaring at anyone, but surely he’s just trying to hold on the cum trying to leak out of his ass. Stiles, however, has his eyes only for a very mesmerized Jackson. He was hungry: hungry enough to tempt the jock, to feel the lust coming off him in waves, but not hungry enough to lose control and just ride the boy right there, in front of his parents, and furiously drain him entirely. Stiles likes to play.

\- Oh, I know it is. What do you think, Jackson? Was that creampie good?

\- Yes. - The jock is not thinking when he responds, he just goes along, closer to Stiles’ venomous fangs.

\- Would you like to taste it again?

\- Yes...

And with just that, Stiles breaks the eye contact. He claps one single time, and it is enough to wake Jackson up. He looks around, nervous and confused, before locking his eyes with Stiles.

\- So you can come visit us anytime, you and Derek can talk about sports again. Your parents would not mind, would they?

They agree with Stiles, of course they do. They’re oblivious, they can’t see what’s happening - this freak is… doing something to Jackson. Some days ago he was sure he would never fuck a guy, and yet here he is… doing gay stuff. He can’t, he just fucking can’t right now.

\- Jackson, dear? - His mother asks, trying to wake Jackson from his stupor. And so he wakes, and suddenly steps up. His heavy footsteps fill the house as he leaves and goes upstairs to his room. He goes fast, he doesn’t want anyone to see the huge boner in his pants. His parents are shocked, so shocked that they can do much but apologize to their guests. The three men dismiss it, and soon they leave.

\- You shouldn’t have pressured him like that. - Derek grumbles, finally, as he feels the cum start leaking off him. Later, a very jealous Douglas would need to fill Hale with his own cum, mark him with his smell.

Stiles’ eyes turn around, he still holds his smile. He stops, and turns around to look at the Whittemore house.

\- He’s gonna be just fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for any mistakes, please.  
> And comment, it helps me very much to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you liked, then leave a COMMENT.  
> It helps me very much to continue


End file.
